COSMOS
by Harumaki03
Summary: A pesar de que no podían estar juntos, no podían tampoco evitar el dejarse arrastrar por aquella pasión que los arropaba.


**"C.O.S.M.O.S"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** A pesar de que no podían estar juntos, no podían tampoco evitar el dejarse arrastrar por aquella pasión que los arropaba.

 **Nota:** Cuando a tu mamá le enseñas un grupo **JPop** o **KPop** y se obsesiona y de repente se descarga los álbumes y tiene favoritos, sí, justo eso ( _xD_ ), basado en la canción del mismo título del grupo japonés **J Soul Brothers**.

 **-/-/-**

¿Porqué, porqué, _porqué_? Se preguntaba cada vez, ¿porqué a ellos dos? ¿porqué tuvo que ser así?

—No te vayas... —murmuró ella contra el cuello masculino, produciéndole un cosquilleo con su aliento.

—No me iré, no aún —hizo su agarre a la cintura femenina un poco más fuerte —¿no deberías dormir otro poco? —murmuró él, buscando la mirada de ella.

—Vas a desaparecer si lo hago —se le corto la respiración al ver el tormento en aquellos verdes ojos —mañana no vas a estar aquí...

Él apretó la mandíbula, no podía mentirle diciendo que sus palabras no eran ciertas, porque sí lo eran, se herían queriendo y sin querer.

A pesar que su reencuentro después de años estaba destinado a ser como era en aquellos momentos ( _triste y doloroso_ ), aún a sabiendas de que ambos se lastimarían más en el proceso, los dos...

—Sakura-chan —susurró, apretándola contra su pecho aún más —por favor —suplicó.

Ella le acarició el contorno de su rostro y luego acarició suavemente los labios masculinos.

—Naruto —musitó ella —siempre decimos "ya no más" —lo empujó y se alzó sobre él —y siempre terminamos así —se inclinó sobre el rubio, buscando sus labios.

Él se dejó hacer mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel aterciopelada de la espalda femenina, trazando dibujos sinsentido.

Sakura era su Cosmos, uno que florecía en una tormenta de pasión, encerrando su violencia y dejándola salir en lágrimas, una que florecía maravillosa y fugazmente entre sus brazos. El tiempo lejos el uno del otro era tan largo y cuando estaban juntos era tan corto.

Invirtió sus posiciones con un movimiento rápido, entrelazando sus manos por encima de la cabeza de ella mientras la respiraba, quería empaparse de ella; sus labios se deslizaron con lentitud hasta el cuello femenino descendiendo lentamente por su clavícula y más abajo.

¿Porqué les había tocado aquello a ellos? ¿Porqué, cuando ellos se amaban tanto, no podían expresarlo en voz alta? La escuchó gemir su nombre con suavidad cuando acarició uno de sus senos.

La amaba con todas sus fuerzas, más aún, ella no era para sí.

 **-/-/-**

—Lo siento —susurró ella, viendo la hora en el reloj digital de su mesita de noche —no quería que...

—Sshh, calma, calma —la abrazo por la espalda, depositando un beso en uno de sus hombros desnudos —no quiero que te disculpes, Sakura-chan, _"porque siento que vas a desaparecer cada vez que me lo dices"_ —añadió aquello para sí, mientras la apretaba un poco más fuerte.

No se pedían aquello que no podían darse: él no podía pedirle a ella que llenara por completo la soledad de sus noches y viceversa. Pero tampoco quería dejarla ir, quería luchar, quería pelear por aquello que sentían.

 _"Pero es inútil..."_

Ella acarició sus manos que aún la rodeaban y sonrió tristemente.

Naruto recordó aquella vez que ella había llorado en su pecho luego de haberse amado.

— _"Ya que no eres solamente mío, duele"_ —aquello le había estremecido el alma y aún así, era ella quien había florecido una vez más para sí aquella noche ( _y todas las que siguieron_ ).

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —preguntó, acariciando suavemente el vientre de ella.

—Sólo... solo un poco —concedió ella y él la atrajo hacia sí, pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho.

—Lo prometo —Naruto sonrió tenuemente, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo —Sakura-chan —musitó de forma dubitativa.

—¿Hmm? —ella giro como pudo su cabeza hacia él.

—Te amo —soltó con simpleza, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al ver que la sonrisa de ella era triste, casi rota.

—Naruto... —se volvió completamente hacia el rubio —también te amo, pero no deberíamos...

—Con eso me basta —le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos —me es suficiente —le apartó algunos mechones de la frente —no somos pecadores —susurró, antes de depositar un beso en la frente de ella.

Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y trago en seco, cuando él lo decía todo sonaba cierto aunque no lo fuese.

 **-/-/-**

Se amaban con freno y desenfreno, querían saltar el uno sobre el otro en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaban; la ropa solía picar y los dedos se movían en ansiedad, buscando tocar la piel que no podían alcanzar.

Cada vez que se encontraban, donde fuera que se amarán, sus pieles se tornaban rosadas y luego rojas _(los dedos que se marcaban al aferrarse a su cintura, los dedos que se clavaban en sus hombros debido al placer, los roces de sus manos contra sus pieles...)._

Todo ello hablaba de la pasión que llevaban el uno por el otro, del anhelo y el deseo apremiante de amarse.

Naruto mordió suavemente el hombro de Sakura mientras la veía dormir al tiempo que odiaba la idea de tener que despedirse tan pronto de ella, pero ya estaba a punto de amanecer.

Con la punta de sus dedos trazo una línea por todo lo largo del brazo femenino. Se amaban tanto pero no podían decirlo y menos hablarlo con nadie fuera de ellos dos mismos.

—Lo siento, Naruto —la escuchó decir con la voz quebrada.

—Ssh —le chistó con suavidad mientras la envolvía en un abrazo _(probablemente el último de muchos días, semanas)_ —ya casi tengo que irme.

La sintió respirar profundamente, aquella era la peor parte de todo: despedirse sin saber hasta cuando.

El pensamiento de que ella era la mujer de su mejor amigo se le clavaba más y más cada vez que tenía que marcharse pero _—le volvió el rostro, buscando los labios de ella—_ él la había amado desde siempre, a diferencia de su amigo.

Con mucha pereza Naruto se forzó a salir de la cama para alistarse bajo la mirada jade de ella.

Mientras lo veía ponerse los pantalones y luego la camiseta sin mangas se preguntó no por vez primera qué se sentiría que él le perteneciera al completo, sin miedo a ser descubiertos, sin que su amor lastimara a nadie al ser proclamado.

Pero ella había perdido aquella oportunidad hacia años, cuando se hizo a un lado para que Hinata pudiera conquistarlo, decisión que lamentaba haber tomado aún hoy.

—Sakura-chan —lo vio ya cambiado inclinado hacia ella con aire preocupado—. ¿Te sientes bien? —ella podía perderse en esos azules ojos.

—Sí, me quede pensando en los pacientes del hospital que me tocará revisar hoy —mintió pero él la conocía tan bien, que aunque su mentira era creíble, sabía que no era aquello que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—Te amo, Sakura-chan, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —acarició con sus nudillos una de las mejillas de ella. Sakura sonrió, era aquella sonrisa rota, derrotada y miserable que se dibujaba en sus labios cuando llegaba aquel momento.

—Yo también te amo, Naruto —respondió con calidez pero sus ojos estaban vetados de tristeza, ella detestaba sentirse así y él odiaba verla de aquel modo.

—Nos vemos luego —le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos —no tortures a ningún paciente —bromeó haciéndola sonreír.

Sus labios se encontraron una, dos, tres veces más como si buscarán llevarse parte del otro consigo. Cuando se separaron él quiso decirle que no eran pecadores porque se amaban pero ella lo apuro, viendo que se le hacía tarde para el trabajo.

—Hasta el fin de semana —se despidió ella, recordándole que se reunirían ambos acompañados de sus respectivas parejas a cenar.

Él asintió y robándole un último beso, se marchó con pasos presurosos aunque pesados. Sabía que no era al único al que le remordería la consciencia durante el día y el resto de la semana pero tanto él como ella sabían que cuando se volvieran a ver, esos sentimientos de culpabilidad quedarían al olvido una vez más.

No era algo que ellos hubiesen querido, habían luchado mucho contra esos sentimientos, pero se habían hartado de luchar y fingir, de reprimirlo.

Inhalo profundamente mientras se echaba sus cabellos hacia atrás, con todo, no se arrepentían de ello.

Sakura era su Cosmos y procuraría tenerla y cuidarla todo lo que pudiera aunque al fin y al cabo...

Ambos solo eran dos llamados pecadores por estar destinados a amarse estando con otros.

 **—Fin—**

La canción concluye con un **"¡No somos pecadores!"** pero a mi como que no me cuadraba la cosa, pero en fin.

Me dedique a concluir este **OneShot** hoy porque ya tenía mucho más de la mitad hecho desde hacía meses, así que solo fue concluir y corregir, el final aún me resulta un poco flojo, pero ya lo dejo así o jamás verá la luz.

Y bueno, como podrán haber notado _(o no xD)_ , **Naruto** y **Sakura** tienen una relación a escondidas de sus respectivas parejas, les duele engañarlos pero más les duele no estar juntos y bueno, van a tirar para adelante hasta que puedan _(se divorcian, se fugan, vaya uno a saber)_ y así.

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado _(?)_ y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, sin mucho más que añadir que igual sigo derritiéndome y el Zika esta acabando conmigo _(xD)_ , me despido...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
